


juno steel and night time

by a_ok



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, i haven't written in a while!!!, so heres this :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ok/pseuds/a_ok
Summary: juno steel has restless nights on the carte blanche, why would he spend them alone?
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	juno steel and night time

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any inaccuracies, i really gotta do a re listen soon!!! this is also the first time i've written fanfic in years so hopefully it's legible!!

The carte blanche was large to say the least, spanning what seemed to be an endless amount of space among the stars. That is where our story takes place.

Juno Steel was one of few that were currently staying on the Carte Blanche, taking up some of the space among said stars. As time had passed since he joined the family and started living in their home, he slowly made his way from his own bunk to others. 

Slow nights where he felt stranded to just his thoughts alone would send him to Rita. The first time he spent the long night crying beside her, expressing his regrets and apologizing for all the shit he had done to her. She didn’t mind much, always enjoying the company of her Mista Steel.

Other nights when Juno would just be numbingly restless, space doesn’t really have a meaning of time you know, he would go down to Jet’s makeshift workshop. Watching him tinker on the Ruby 7 until Juno couldn’t keep his eyes open, leaning on one of the few worktables until his eyes always found themselves shutting. He always woke up in his room, bundled in the soft blankets.

Some nights when Juno would wake early were spent on the deck with Buddy. Long stretches of silence as she smoked, leading into silent conversations that avoided the topic of upcoming missions. Light talk of relationships and past lives that they made up. Longing for the stars and space to be a more peaceful place for them.

When Juno would get injured on a mission he would spend nights in the medbay, Vespa begrudgingly checking up on him every few hours. Conversations were filled with banter and statements that weren’t true. Painful stares and attempts at healing injuries that Vespa didn’t want to do anything with. Every once in a while though, conversations would reach a point of tiredness so much they were genuine and real. Juno, high off his ass, and Vespa, tired and yearning for Buddy’s warm embrace. 

Then there were nights where his yearning was met with a reply. You see, when Peter Ransom and Juno Steel (along with Rita) joined the Aurinko crime family, Peter and Juno didn’t speak much. It seemed obvious to the crew that something had happened between the two, but even so no one acted like it. Until Juno did. Longing stares turned into longer conversations. Apologies. Regrets. Together they yearned for the stars. The reply took months at most, but soon Juno would spend less and less sleepless nights around the Carte Blanche. Instead he found himself in Ransom’s. Not Ransom’s, Nureyev’s.


End file.
